Moments
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Will has a romantic Valentines Day surprise in store for Sonny


**AN: With the new spoilers coming out, I just had to write my own ideas of how Will was going to ask Sonny to marry him. Now the song I used is called Moments at it's by One Direction and looking at the lyrics is kind of sounds like a break up song, but I was inspired to use it as a love song.**

**Oh and just in case no one knew this. Red roses mean love and yellow roses mean promise of a new beginning.**

**So anyway here it is and I hope you all enjoy.**

" What if I waited too long….what if he changed his mind….what if he met someone else…."

Hearing and watching his best friend babble while pacing back and forth for over an hour was amusing for T, but as he was now starting to feel sorry for the poor guy, T walked over to him and gently sat him down on the stool.

" Will….dude….relax ok. First of all Sonny is not seeing anyone else, because he is too much in love with you to notice another guy. Second thing is since his office is covered in pictures of you and Arianna, I highly doubt he changed his mind and last but not least…..you didn't wait too long."

" Are you sure?"

Seeing the desperate look in the guys eyes, T started laughing.

" Yes I'm sure. Now here's the ring, which I confiscated from his office and there's the door, so go off and get engaged."

Laughing a little, Will placed the box in his coat pocket.

" I can't leave yet. Sonny's dad is stopping by here to give me the papers for him to sign."

Just then Justin walked through the door and handed two folders to Will.

" The name change is in one and the adoption papers are in the other….both waiting for Sonny's signature."

Blinking back the first of many tears yet to come, Will opened the folders.

" Thank you so much for doing this."

Grasping the younger man's shoulders, Justin held onto him at arms length.

" Thank you for making my son happy."

Clearing his throat, Will gave the man a soft smile.

" Are you sure you and Adrienne don't mind having Ari tonight?"

" Are you kidding, that's all she's been talking about. She can't wait to spend the night with her granddaughter."

Laughing, Will turned his attention back to T.

" Now you know what to do right?"

" I've got this."

Nodding his head, Will gave Justin and T a thumbs up, then left the club to gather everything he needed for Sonny's Valentines day surprise.

_**Shut the door, turn the lights off**_

_**I wanna be with you**_

_**I wanna feel your love.**_

_**I wanna lay beside you**_

_**I cannot hide this even though I try**_

_**Heat beats harder**_

_**Time escapes me**_

_**Trembling hands touch skin**_

_**It makes this harder**_

_**And the tears stream down my face**_

Two hours later, Will was rushing around the apartment, making sure all of Arianna's toys were put away and her overnight bag was packed. Hearing a soft giggle, the man turned around and smiled at his daughter, so was just chilling on the floor.

" Oh I see how it is….you enjoy watching daddy run around like a maniac trying to make everything perfect for your papa."

Receiving another round of giggles, Will picked her up and was about to tickle her, when he heard someone at the door.

Opening the door, Will moved aside to let Adrienne in.

" Thank you again for watching this little giggle monster tonight. I really appreciate it."

Taking the little girl, Adrienne gave father and daughter a soft smile.

" It's the least we can do, especially after everything your doing for Sonny."

Smiling in return, Will glanced at his daughter.

" He deserves this after everything he's done for us. I know he should be getting more but…."

Placing the baby down on the floor, Adrienne walked over to Will and wrapped him in her arms.

" You already do so much for him and I am so sorry it's taken me this long to see that. You love my son so much and I couldn't ask for a better son in law and granddaughter."

Wiping away some fallen tears, the duo pulled apart when Ari started making noises.

" Well it looks like this little lady and I should be going. I'm sure you have lots to do."

Giving his daughter a kiss goodbye, and after promising to give her details, Will closed the door and sighed.

" Ok….lets do this."

Then after emptying all the bags, the younger man went to work.

_**If we could only have this life for one more day**_

_**If we could only turn back time**_

Walking into the club, Sonny threw off his coat and slumped into the nearest stool.

" Why today! Out of all days, why did it have to happen today!"

Putting down some empty glasses, T strolled over to his friend/boss.

" What's going on?"

Putting his head, into his hand Sonny just groaned.

" Today is Valentines Day! I should be spending the day with Will, but am I? No…I'm not! What am I doing….driving all over this god forsaken city, meeting with vendors to pick up orders that are usually delivered!"

Trying to hide the smirk that was slowly starting to form, because he knew why the orders needed to be picked up, T walked away from the bar and sat down next to a defeated looking Sonny.

" Maybe there was a miscommunication. I'm sure everything will be back to normal tomorrow."

Rubbing his face and letting out a frustrated sigh, Sonny felt like crying.

" But Will's not answering his phone. I've tried calling him all day and he's not picking up. I ruined Valentines Day!"

Hearing his phone go off, T picked it up and smiled, when he read the text.

**He can come home now**

**Thanks again**

**You're the best**

Putting the phone back into this pocket, T gave Sonny's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

" That was Will now. He said get out of here and go home."

Feeling better, Sonny grabbed his keys and flew home.

_**You know I'll be**_

_**Your life, your voice**_

_**Your reason to be**_

_**My love, my heart**_

_**Is breathing for this**_

_**Moment in time**_

_**I'll find the words to say**_

_**Before you leave me today**_

Walking into the apartment, Sonny threw his keys on the desk and took off his coat.

" Will….I am so sorry I'm late. Whatever I have to do to make it up to you….."

Not being able to finish the sentence, the said man stood there in complete awe and the scene in front of him.

The entire apartment was flooding in candlelight. Soft music was playing somewhere in the background. A bottle of wine was chilling in a bucket, by the table. And to top it off, there were a dozen of long stem red and yellow roses, laying onto of the counter.

" Surprise."

Turning around, Sonny spotted his boyfriend leaning against the wall.

Taking a shaky breath, the shocked man took one more look around the living room before gazing back at Will.

" You did all this?"

Nodding his head shyly, Will took the bouquet and handed them to his partner.

" These are for you. Happy Valentines Day Sonny."

Wiping away a stray tear, Sonny took a deep breath at the sweet scent, then pulled Will closer to him.

" Thank you. Happy Valentines Day Will."

Then leaning together, the couple shared their first kiss of the night.

_**Close the door**_

_**Throw the key**_

_**Don't wanna be reminded**_

_**Don't wanna be seen.**_

_**Don't wanna be without you**_

_**My judgment is clouded**_

_**Like the night sky**_

Pulling apart, Will took the roses and put them into a vase.

" Are you hungry?"

" Actually I'm starved. I haven't had a chance to eat all day."

" Why?"

" Let's just say it was a very long, very frustrating day."

Knowing why his boyfriend had a long day, Will pulled out a chair so Sonny could sit down.

" You can tell me all about it, while we eat dinner."

Removing the lids, Sonny's eyes widened at the meal before him.

" You made parmesan crusted chicken and linguini!? How did you manage to do all of this?"

Blushing slightly, Will started biting his lower lip.

" I had help, but you have to promise me you wont get mad."

Raising an eyebrow, Sonny looked confused.

" Ok. I promise."

Licking his lips, Will looked around nervously.

" I knew you had a long day, because T and I switched the orders around. I needed something to distract you while I got everything ready. But I promise and swear, your shipments will be back to being delivered tomorrow. Are you mad?"

Smiling and chuckling softly, Sonny shook his head no.

" I'm not mad. Amused that you both pulled it off….yes….but mad….not at all."

Taking a breath, he didn't realize he was holding, Will grinned.

" Good. Oh and we have the place to ourselves tonight. Arianna is staying with your parents tonight and Gabi is with Rafe. Both will be back sometime tomorrow. Thank me later."

" Oh believe me I plan on it."

Which of course brought out more blushing from Will.

_**Hands are silent**_

_**Voice is numb**_

_**Try to scream out my lungs**_

_**It makes this harder**_

_**And the tears stream down my face**_

_**If only we can have this life for one more day**_

_**If we could only turn back time**_

Once they were finished eating and the wine glasses were refilled, Will got up from the table and guided Sonny to the couch, both sitting down, but still holding hands.

" You know this time last year, I didn't think a night like this was possible with you."

Making sure they were now facing one another, Sonny gave Will's hands a gentle squeeze.

" Hey now don't do that. Lets not go down memory lane. We both made mistakes last year."

" I know. It's just….last year, when we weren't together….a part of me held onto a small chance that we would be able to work things out, but then when I saw you with Brian that small chance vanished and I knew I lost you."

Bringing this thumb to Will's cheek, Sonny wiped away a stray tear.

" But you didn't and I'm right here. Will….I wouldn't change a single thing that happened to us, this past year. I love you and this is exactly where I want to be….with you and our daughter. This is where I belong."

_**You know I'll be**_

_**Your life, your love**_

_**Your reason to be**_

_**My love, my heart**_

_**Is breathing for this**_

_**Moment in time**_

_**I'll find the words to say**_

_**Before you leave me today**_

Hearing Sonny's confession, Will got up from the couch, grabbed the two folders, then after making sure which one was which, he sat back down and handed the man the first folder.

" Valentines Day present number two. Open it."

Taking a deep breath, Will watched as Sonny's expressions went from confusion, to shock, to mind blowing, and finally awe.

After a few minutes of complete and utter silence, Sonny glanced up at Will and whispered.

" Will…what is this?"

" Did you read it?"

" Yeah….I….uh….I read it."

" What is it? What does it say?"

Clearing his throat do to this voice cracking, Sonny tried to compose himself a little to before reading, but as he read the document out loud, a few tears did leak out.

" It uh…says that um….you and Gabi are asking the courts to legally change Arianna Grace's last name to Kiriakis."

Still holding onto the other folder, Will kissed Sonny's cheek.

" According to your dad all we need from you is a signature. I guess that shows the court that we have your permission, to do this, but Sonny….is this ok?"

Turning his attention away from the papers, Sonny leaned forward and kissed Will on the lips.

" I would love nothing more, but Will…the court might nor approve, because she's not legally mine."

Nodding his head in agreement, Will smiled.

"True. Which is why you're getting present number three."

Lifting a shaking hand, Sonny paled a little.

" If this is what I think it is….."

" You're just going to have to open it and find out."

Suddenly feeling a little sick to his stomach, the said man opened the second folder and gasped when he read the first sentence

**This states that Jackson Kiriakis will be the legal parent to one Arianna Grace.**

" After everything that been going on with Nick, Gabi wants to move and get a fresh start, so we talked it over and she wants us to have full custody of Arianna, and we both realized to do this, you need to adopt her. So all these papers need is your signature then we can start the process."

_**Flashes light in my mind**_

_**Going back to the time**_

_**Playing games in the street**_

_**Kicking balls with my feet**_

_**There's a numb in my toes**_

_**Standing close to the edge**_

_**There's a pile of my clothes**_

_**At the end of your bed**_

_**As I feel myself fall**_

_**Make a joke of it all**_

Grabbing a pen, Sonny was just about to sign, when he suddenly stopped.

" But Will she's your daughter."

" I know she is, but Ari is also your daughter, and by signing the papers, that will make her legally yours."

" Will…."

" Sonny….I want us to have the same last name."

Then before he could say anything else, Will pulled out the black box and opened it to reveal the engagement ring, Sonny used to ask Will.

" I'm saying yes…..Sonny….yes…..I will marry you…..I want to marry you."

By now fresh tears were flowing freely from both men as Sonny took out the band and place it on Will's left ring finger.

" I love you Jackson Kiriakis and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life as your husband."

Pulling his fiancé towards him, Sonny captured Will's lips into a kiss that spoke volumes of love, pure can't live without one another love.

Moving away when the need for air became too great, Sonny made sure their foreheads were touching.

" I don't want to wait. I just don't want to wait. I want to marry you now Will. I want to be Arianna's dad now. I want to be your husband now. I want you to be my husband now."

Smiling his golden watt smile, Will threw his arms around Sonny's neck and kissed him again.

" Then what do you say we celebrate out engagement tonight then tomorrow we start planning out wedding….because I can't spend another day without being your husband.

Getting up, Sonny and Will went into the bedroom, where they spent the entire night and early morning just making love and talking about their brand new future together.

_**You know I'll be**_

_**Your life, your voice**_

_**Your reason to be**_

_**My love, my heart**_

_**It's breathing for this**_

_**Moment in time**_

_**I'll find the words to say**_

_**Before you leave me today**_

_**You know I'll be **_

_**Your life, you voice**_

_**Your reason to be**_

_**My love, my heart**_

_**Is breathing for this**_

_**Moment in time**_

_**I'll find the words to say**_

_**Before you leave me today**_

**AN: There it is folks. I think this is my longest one shot yet. Again I hope you all like this, and thanks again for reading**


End file.
